


But What if it Did?

by mitigates



Series: Discord Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OiSuga crumbs, Oikawa Is A Doctor, and a lot of crying, because that's all I know, fanfic of a fanfic, there's some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: this is my fanfic of a fanfic as basically a direct sequel to"The Fire In Our Hearts Does Not Die Easy"by the lovely 1sock2sock
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Discord Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	But What if it Did?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fanfic of a fanfic as basically a direct sequel to ["The Fire In Our Hearts Does Not Die Easy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605352/) by the lovely 1sock2sock

_ The fire in our hearts does not die easy, but what if it did? _

Things became relatively easy after Kuroo and Terushima moved in together. The nitpicking started first: Terushima left his wet towels  _ everywhere _ . Not just in the bathroom, but on the kitchen counter, on the couch, draped across Kuroo’s favorite jacket that he found damp the next morning as he was getting ready for work. And Kuroo shed like a husky in the middle of a summer blowout: his hair was  _ everywhere _ . Not just in the bathroom, but on the kitchen counter, on the couch, covering Terushim’s favorite white sweater that he had set out to wear for a meeting at work. These were relatively easy things to discuss and get over, but when one threw in the added pressure of having to stay late working, not being around as much, spending so much less time together than before: the fights happened.

They were small at first, here and there, short and not sweet. Then there were blow ups: screaming matches that stemmed from their combined bad tempers that ended with Kuroo sulking on Bokuto’s couch and Terushima sleeping in his car because he couldn’t stand the mere smell of Kuroo. 

Kuroo spent three days at Bokuto and Akaashi’s while Terushima ended up getting a hotel room for a week. They eventually came home, had sex, and didn’t talk about it. That had started to become the norm between the two of them. It wasn’t healthy, they did know that, but they weren’t sure what was going wrong. Fate had already messed with them enough, why couldn’t it just leave them alone and let it be happy?

The final straw was when their wrists started itching. Kuroo’s started the first night away from Terushima. Terushima’s itching started the next morning. Neither of them mentioned anything to each other but they happened to notice on the same night.

“What’s wrong?” Terushima asked, his voice more clipped than he meant it to be.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kuroo responded with the same tone. He froze for a moment and closed his eyes. “Sorry, I-”

“Why do you keep scratching there?” Terushima interrupted with his eyes glued to Kuroo’s wrist.

“It’s itchy, Teru, I don’t really know how to respond-”

“What do you mean it’s itchy? What is itching exactly? Your hand or- or- your-” Terushima’s words faded as Kuroo scratched at the letters and numbers permanently etched into his wrist.

Kuroo glanced down at his arm. He hadn’t realized exactly what was itching. His eyes started burning as he finally noticed it was his date that was itching, it was the mark signifying the day that they would finally come together, as fate would have it. The letters and numbers were pale against his arm, almost the same blonde color as Terushima’s hair. The younger man had letters as dark as Kuroo’s hair. They liked to tease each other about that- or well, they did. Before.

“It’s- it’s my-”

Terushima nodded, his eyes glassy. “Mine too.” He whispered the words as he pressed his palm over his own mark, cradling it as if it was going to disappear.

“What does that mean?” Kuroo asked as he scooted closer to Terushima on their couch.

Terushima shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ve never really looked into these things.”

“We agreed they were stupid.” Kuroo remarked, remembering the grocery trip he spent stocking up on ice cream and frozen pizza in order to avoid meeting his soulmate.

Terushima nodded in agreement, smiling slightly as he remembered his own day where he planned to sleep and indulge in  _ me time _ . Who would have guessed the two of them avoiding a book signing with their favorite author would have left the lovely Fate interfering to the point that Kuroo’s apartment was on fire at one point. Kuroo nearly died falling off of his couch trying to escape the blaring intensity of the fire alarm. Terushima didn’t dare better as he nearly died from inhaling very aromatic  _ bubbles _ . Kuroo still had that same bright pink snuggie that he ran out of his burning apartment with. He still had an affinity for ice cream that he would sometimes chow down on with a fork. Kuroo also, unfortunately, still wore Crocs ( _ Crocs are seriously not shoes!) _ . 

  
  
  
  


They decided to look for a professional. It made sense where in a world that was controlled by things like  _ fate _ and  _ soulmates _ there would be people who knew everything there was to know about either option. Almost everything, anyway.

“I’m not sure.”

Those three words were exactly the words neither man was looking to hear. The two of them shared a glance with each other before looking at the man in front of them.

He adjusted his glasses with a frown and set down the paperwork he was looking at. “I’m sorry I don’t have better information for you. I’m afraid there’s not as much information as we would like to have when it comes to bonds that don’t last or are-.” 

Kuroo’s eyes shot up to the doctors. “Excuse me- bonds that don’t what?”

“The fuck are you talking about? Don’t last?” Terushima questioned through gritted teeth.

Dr. Oikawa adjusted his glasses again, a tic that he must have, and picked up their paperwork again. “It says here that you two had the vitality of your bond tested.”

“And?” Kuroo responded. “They said it was inconclusive.”

“Who said it was inconclusive?” Dr. Oikawa asked.

“That shady fucking man at that clinic- what was his name?” Terushima muttered as he tried to remember.

“I’m not- I don’t know- what does this mean?” Kuroo’s voice cracked as he leaned forward slightly, his pressure on Terushima’s hand increasing.

“It wasn’t inconclusive. I’d like the name of that clinic if you don’t mind- your test results stated that your bond is pressured: this just means that it is either very likely going to fade completely or it’s-”

Terushima shot out of his chair and stomped out of the room. Kuroo scrambled after him, muttering a few choice curse words. He bowed in apology to Dr. Oikawa who was still very clearly trying to tell them something, but both men were gone. Dr. Oikawa immediately asked for their contact information from his secretary as they had missed out on the other half of very important information about what could be going on with their bond.

  
  
  


Terushima was fuming as he stomped down the street not bothering to wait for the man who was just going to fall out of love with him. That’s what it meant, right? A bond not lasting- What the fuck was the point of getting them together, ruining their days over and over, just to tear them apart in the end? What pissed him off more was that they had no say over it, neither of them did. He didn’t realize when his anger had turned to tears.

A strong grip on his bicep had him spinning around with his fists raised.

“Woah, woah- Terushima, chill!”

Terushima blinked in confusion. It wasn’t Kuroo? “Daichi?”

“Hey, man. You okay?” Daichi adjusted the strap of the bag he had slung over his shoulder. 

Terushima blinked slowly again, peering around Daichi to see Kuroo huffing near someone he vaguely recognized. “Yeah- I’m- what?”

Daichi frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” To prove how fine he was, Terushima sniffled loudly and jammed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re running down the street crying hysterically and Kuroo is chasing after you.” Daichi responded easily, scratching the back of his head. 

Terushima caught a glimpse of his soulmate mark and Daichi’s followed his eyes to it. A dark blush rose on Daichi’s cheeks. “I just- I uh, reconnected with an old friend today. Suga. Sugawara. From high school. We went to high school together.”

Terushima wanted to match his blush as he listened to Daichi stumble and stutter over his soulmate. He yearned for it to be that easy nowadays. He simply nodded, watching Kuroo talk to the ash-blonde behind them. 

“It’s weird, I never really- well, neither of us ever really thought about it. Even now- with the date and all, it’s- I don’t know. We just ran into each other as I saw you passing by.”

Terushima wasn’t really hearing what Daichi was saying. He couldn’t help but watch the way conversation flowed so easily with Suga and Kuroo. Maybe that was what happened- maybe Kuroo was going to fall for someone else. Could that even happen? Could soulmates just fade so easily and fall into the hands of someone else?

“-and since you stopped listening some time ago, I’m just going to let you go. Nice see you guys.” Daichi was smiling but it wasn’t reaching his eyes. 

Terushima cursed internally. He was being an absolute douche. “Sorry- fuck, sorry, man. I just- really bad news. Bad news.” Terushima was muttering and not making a lot of sense but the smile on Daichi’s face changed to sympathy. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’d be nice to catch up sometime.” Daichi held a hand out and Terushima reached for it absentmindedly.

Terushima jerked his hand back when static shock decided to fuck with him a little bit more than day. Daichi was staring down at his hand when Terushima muttered another apology. Daichi hummed in response and peered back up at the blonde, studying him for a moment.

“Sure.” Was all Daichi said before he turned toward Suga.

Kuroo and Terushima were left on the street avoiding eye contact. Kuroo’s phone was ringing, blaring a ringtone that Terushima had chosen when he felt like annoying Kuroo one night (four months ago). I It became their thing. The ringtone ended and immediately started again, this time coming from Terushima’s pocket.

Kuroo was about to tell him to answer it when Terushima spoke.

“Are you going to stop loving me?”

The words were small, barely above a whisper, and if Kuroo didn’t know the blonde so well then he wouldn’t have even known he was talking. Kuroo’s eyes immediately glazed over, burning at the edges as tears started welling up. He rushed forward and crushed Terushima between his arms. Terushima’s shoulders shook with emotion. 

“I will never stop loving you, Yuuji. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Kuroo pressed his lips to Terushima’s neck. “You are  _ everything _ . The test is wrong. You’re everything.”

  
  
  
  


A month passed.

  
  
  
  


Kuroo and Terushima curled up together and watched a 90’s movie called Practical Magic. Each man couldn’t help but feel like they were also victims of some kind of curse. Their wrists still itched incessantly. Nothing helped. They even started spending more time with friends, Daichi and Suga having become two of their closest. Terushima watched them and something about their bond seemed strange as well. The two high school friends seemed to notice it, but they never brought it up. One night, Kuroo finally did.

Three bottles of wine and a very long game of Uno later, Kuroo pointed at Daichi’s mark. “So are you two ever going to tell us what’s up with these?”

Daichi smiled sheepishly. Suga snorted as his expense. He had kept his own mark covered as long as the couple had known him. 

“What about it?”

“Yours looks weird. I want to see Suga’s.” Kuroo pointed out.

Suga sighed and glanced at Daichi before rolling up his sleeve. Daichi nodded and Suga proceeded. “Here you go, you nosey fucks.”

Kuroo and Terushima leaned over and saw the bright blue writing across Suga’s wrist, resting on his pulse point. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Terushima matched his confused expression.

Suga laughed softly. “I know, I know.”

“But I thought you two were-”

Daichi shrugged. “I guess I was wrong.”

“But that day- you said the time was for that day- the one we ran into each other.” Terushima remembered.

Daichi shrugged again though it seemed sadder. “I must have run into my soulmate that day but- you know, sometimes some people just don’t- there are some cases-”

“Daichi,” Suga reached out to rub his shoulder. “Stop, love. It’s not like that.”

Daichi scoffed and blinked rapidly as he stared down at his wine glass. “Yeah.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows pinched together again. “Like what?”

Terushima bumped his shoulder with his own. “Leave him alone, he doesn’t wanna talk about it.”

Kuroo scoffed. “He didn’t say that-”

“It’s obvious-”

“How is it-”

“Read the room, Tetsu-”

“Fuck a duck, Teru, you don’t-”

“Teru and Tetsu- that’s cute.” Daichi said with a smirk. He downed the rest of his glass and pushed it toward for a refill. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Kuroo and Terushima each leaned over Suga the moment Daichi was out of earshot. “What’s going on? What’s wrong? What happened?” They rapidly fired questions at the friendly boy.

Suga sighed and leaned back onto his palms. “He doesn’t think his soulmate wants him. It’s really as simple as that. He thinks they met and his soulmate knows that but has decided not to pursue him.”

Kuroo scoffed and Terushima squawked.

“That’s ridiculous-”

“So stupid-”

“Daichi is a catch-”

“He’s so hot-”

“Ridiculously hot-”

“Someone could only be so lucky-”

“Honestly-”

Suga stared between the two with an interested raised eyebrow. “Can I see yours? Are they still bothering you?”

“Less and less for both of us, but sometimes it burns at night.” Kuroo glanced at Terushima. That had only started happening recently.

“Yours too, Yuuji?”

Terushima nodded and held his wrist out. Their marks had become slightly distorted. They had been ignoring all phone calls from Dr. Oikawa thereby avoiding any bad news or explanations about how downhill their love life was going to go. Their marks had started to change so they just stopped looking at them.

“Funny, it looks like the date is doubling or something.”

Kuroo frowned. “I don’t- I don’t want to know what it’s doing. We don’t care. I love Yuuji and that’s all there is to it-”

A knock on Suga’s apartment door interrupted Kuroo’s weekly declaration. Suga excused himself and opened it to a smiling face.

“My favorite refreshing neighbor! I finally caught you.”

Suga raised both eyebrows at the handsome sight in his doorway. “Do I know you?”

“Nope, but I’ve lived next door to you for about 7 months and we’ve never met. I’m in quite the dilemma, I can’t find my- oh is that wine?”

Suga giggled and held the door open wider. “Come in, neighbor.”

“Oh invitation before name dropping? I like it.” His neighbor held out his hand with a wide smile. “I’m Tooru Oikawa.”

Suga gripped his hand. “Koushi Sugawara, pleased to meet you.” 

They both quirked an eyebrow at the shock of static that protruded from each of their hands. Oikawa, being the soulmate doctor, knew what it meant better than anybody. 

A clash behind him had him turning back toward the living room where Kuroo and Terushima were falling over each other trying to escape onto the balcony.

“What are you two doing-”

“YOU!” Suga’s eyes widened in horror as Oikawa raised a long finger and shakingly pointed it at the couple.

They shrunk back from his accusing hand and tried to hide behind each other.

“I have been calling you for weeks! What in the fuck- excuse my languge, neighbor, but these two- oh, you’re in so much trouble!” Oikawa stomped over to them and snatched them both by the collar.

“Owowow-” 

“This is really unprofessional.” Kuroo cried out.

“Save us, Koushi!” Terushima whined. 

“What is going on?” Daichi asked as he reemerged from the bathroom.

Kuroo and Terushima sported matching frowns as they noticed the corners of his eyes were rubbed raw. They really didn’t like the idea of him crying in the bathroom by himself- they really didn’t like the idea of him crying at all.

“These two little shits- excuse me again, seriously I’m not usually like this, they stopped by for an examination about their marks. We were halfway through discussing the issues and they just disappeared!”

“Halfway?” 

“What do you mean halfway?”

“Halfway.” Oikawa repeated with a scowl. “As in there are two reasons that your marks would be behaving the way that they are. We discussed the first reason, that the bonds could fade but you never let me discuss the second option.”

‘Why would we want to hear something worse than that?” Terushima asked with a nervous pout. He was gripping Kuroo’s hand again.

“Hey- it’s fine. We decided we would make it work no matter what-”

“The second option is that your bond is incomplete. This means you have a poly bond, these are very rare, and sometimes they aren’t discovered until later in life. It’s a miracle you two already found each other and judging by the way your bonds are looking from here, you’ve already met your third.” Oikawa explained as he reached for the half full wine bottle. 

“We-”

“Poly?”

“Third?”

“Where- when- how do we-”

Two pairs of eyes found each other as they have a conversation of mutual understanding without speaking a word. 

“I knew it.” Kuroo whispered. He tugged Terushima against him and hugged him tight. “I knew it. I knew it.”

Terushima wrapped his arms around Kuroo and held on. “I don’t know what to say-”

“Wait- Daichi, let me see your mark. Maybe you have a poly bond too!” Suga said as he reached for Daichi’s hand. He yanked the arm close and showed it to Oikawa. “What do you think?”

Oikawa tugged his glasses on and examined the mark. He laughed softly and beckoned for the couple to look at his mark again. The three of them held their arms out and Daichi stuck his between theirs. Kuroo’s mark had changed to a month, Daichi’s had changed to a day, and Terushima’s mark had changed to a year.

The date was a month ago when Daichi was sitting outside of a cafe. He spotted Terushima from a mile away, Kuroo right behind him, they were running toward him. He stumbled as he tried to get up and ran into Suga, an old friend he hadn’t seen in so long, at the same moment that Terushima stomped past him: barely brushing the sleeve of his shirt.

_ The fire in our hearts does not die easy, but what if it did? _ _  
_ _ If it did, light it right back up again. _


End file.
